Fake Feather
by Zaralann
Summary: "Мир, в котором я не рождалась..." Где я...? "Тело, что я не узнаю..." Кто я...? "Умения, что не могут быть возможными..." Как я...? "Что произошло?"


**[Идея этого рассказа была у меня в голове довольно давно, так что не судите строго, если какие-то места не будут совпадать с реалиями источников.]**

"Речь." – обычная речь.

'_Речь.'_ – мысли, телепатия.

"**Речь."** – названия, обозначения, заклинания.

* * *

**Глава первая: Моё тело состоит из клинков.**

* * *

Многие считают, что в мире есть некая высшая сила, и эти многие правы. У вселенных есть свои законы, которые нужно соблюдать, но кто же наблюдает за тем, чтобы их не нарушили? В древние времена боги знали, что они не смогут наблюдать за порядком во всех мирах, во всех вселенных. Так что они создали некое существо, машину запрограммированную поддерживать порядок и следить, чтобы законы не были нарушены. Машина работала идеально столетия и даже тысячелетия, но ничего идеального нет, так что в любом механизме могу случаться ошибки. И вот об одной такой ошибке я хотел бы вам рассказать.

* * *

_Ошибка. _

_Нарушена последовательность объекта №984753748785748. Прекращено функционирование, не исчерпав запас жизненного цикла. _

_Попытка восстановления… _

_Ошибка. _

_Восстановление невозможно, органический сосуд не способен функционировать независимо. _

_Поиск решения… _

_Решение найдено. Эссенция будет перемещена в свободный сосуд. _

_Поиск сосуда отвечающего минимальным требованиям: живой организм, гуманоид, женская особь, отсутствие эссенции… _

_Найдено 1356 объектов отвечающих параметрам, заданным при поиске._

_Ввод дополнительных параметров: совместимость с эссенцией №984753748785748…_

_Найдено 763 объекта отвечающего параметрам, заданным при поиске._

_Ввод дополнительных параметров: эссенция №984753748785748 имеет информацию о мире, в котором находится сосуд…_

_Найдено 78 объектов отвечающих параметрам, заданным при поиске._

_Ввод дополнительных параметров: эссенция №984753748785748 имеет информацию о сосуде…_

_Найдено 5 объектов отвечающих параметрам, заданным при поиске._

_Ввод дополнительных параметров: эссенция №984753748785748 имеет наибольшее количество информации о сосуде…_

_Найден 1 объект отвечающий параметрам, заданным при поиске._

_Перемещение эссенции в новый сосуд…_

_Перемещение завершено._

_Ошибка._

_Обнаружен источник энергии в сосуде. Проверка на совместимость…_

_Ошибка._

_Эссенция не имеет контейнера для содержания энергии. Поиск возможных решений…_

_Решение найдено. Считывание информации эссенции №984753748785748…_

_[__**Magic **__**Circuit**__.]_

_Создание контейнера…_

_Сопоставление количества энергии с количеством единиц в контейнере…_

_Ошибка._

_Энергия не соответствует параметрам контейнера. Поиск решения…_

_Решение найдено. Конвертирование энергии…_

_Конвертирование завершено. Конечный результат: вид [__**Prana**__.], подвид [__**Od**__.]._

_Сопоставление количества энергии с количеством единиц в контейнере…_

_Процесс завершён. Конечный результат: [10000 единиц энергии.]; [100 единиц контейнеров.]_

_Сопоставление с миром…_

_Ошибка._

_Несоответствие: [__**Prana**__.] не является локально известным источником энергии. Следствие: Эссенция №984753748785748 не будет иметь возможность использовать [__**Prana**__.]. Причина: Информация отсутствует в мире. Поиск возможных решений…_

_Решение найдено. Извлечение информации…_

_Информация извлечена. Эссенция №984753748785748 имеет наибольшее количество информации о заданной теме. Источник информации: [__**Archer**__.]; [Широу Эмия.]. Поиск возможных решений…_

_Решение найдено. Предоставление эссенции №984753748785748 информации и возможности для использования [__**Unlimited Blade Works**__.]…_

_Копирование информации…_

_Копирование завершено._

_Проверка…_

_Ошибка._

_Выявлен недостающий компонент: [__**Avalon**__.]. Исправление…_

_Воссоздание объекта…_

_Запрос на предоставление информации о собственнике…_

_Фиксирование…_

_Собственник: Эссенция №984753748785748._

_Копирование завершено._

_Воссоздание завершено._

_Проверка._

_Ошибок не обнаружено._

* * *

Это была всего одна маленькая ошибка, которая привела к изменению многих судеб.

* * *

'_Что произошло? Где я? Последнее что я помню… Машина, авария… Мама! Мама была за рулём! Она забрала меня с работы и мы ехали забрать папу… А потом грузовик… Я умерла?'_

Я умерла…

Нет…

Нет!

Я попыталась открыть глаза. Веки не слушались. После нескольких попыток я смогла немного приоткрыть глаза.

Всё плыло. Неясные формы двигались перед моими глазами. Тени… Тут загорелся свет, не достаточно яркий, чтобы ослепить, но его вполне хватило, чтобы я смогла осмотреться.

Мои глаза начали привыкать, и я смогла понять, что это были за формы… Люди. Это были люди в лабораторных халатах. Несколько из них видимо заметили, что я очнулась, и начали что-то записывать в своих планшетах.

Я попыталась пошевелиться, но это оказалось намного труднее. Я как будто была в воде…

Тут один из людей в халатах… Врачи? Учёные? …нажал что-то у себя на планшете, и я почувствовала странную лёгкость, и мои глаза снова закрылись против моей воли…

* * *

Второй раз я очнулась с намного меньшим трудом. Глаза уже не хотели так отчаянно закрыться, руки и ноги двигались свободно.

Я открыла глаза.

Как это не удивительно я увидела потолок. Или скорее то, что я приняла за потолок. Судя по чистой белой поверхности без каких-либо изъянов, я могла бы быть в очень дорогом госпитале. Попытавшись пошевелиться, я смогла повернуть голову направо. Стены были тоже белые… Так, если это госпиталь, значит ко мне скоро должны прийти врачи… Если сейчас не ночь, но это противоречит тому факту, что в комнате горит свет. Приложив ещё больше усилий, я повернула голову налево.

Дверь. В стене была дверь. Выход… Выход! Я начала пытаться пошевелиться с ещё большей настойчивостью. Что-то мешало мне двигаться. Я посмотрела вниз, на своё тело. На мне больничный халат, если этот кусок ткани с тесёмками можно назвать халатом… То, что привлекло моё внимание это затяжки на моих руках. Я привязана? Почему? Я попыталась пошевелить правой рукой, но затяжка была слишком тугой, чтобы сделать что-то существенное. Чёрт, если моё тело не было бы как свинцом налито… Мне нужно больше силы чтобы…

[**Trace ****On****.**]

'_Что?'_ Разве это не…?

Это было как будто кто-то выгнал раскалённый штырь мне в голову на секунду… Перед моими глазами начали мелькать формулы, структуры, слова… Слишком много для обычного человека, но я как-то смогла понять и усвоить всё, что я сейчас увидела. Но это… невозможно… Это всего лишь аниме! Почему я? Я не могу…

[**I ****am ****the ****bone ****of ****my ****sword**]

Я кричала, но из моего рта не вырвалось ни звука…

[**Steel is my body and fire is my blood**]

У меня в груди горел огонь…

[**I have created over a thousand blades**]

Пламя растекалось по телу, будто в моих венах была расплавленная сталь…

[**Unaware of loss**]

Холм, что покрыт…

[**Nor ****aware ****of ****gain**]

Оружие героев и злодеев прошлого…

[**Withstood pain to create weapons**]

Мир, что полон клинков…

[**Waiting for one's arrival**]

Созданный идеалами…

[**I have no regrets**]

Тело, что состоит из мечей…

[**This is the only path**]

Рождённое в огне…

[**My whole life was**]

'_Невозможно…'_ Перед моими глазами… _'Не реально…'_ расстилается мир… _'__Не__верю__…'_… **Caliburn**, **Kanshou** и **Bakuya**, **Caladbolg**, **Durandal**, **Hrunting**, **Rho** **Aias**… _'Этого просто не может быть…'_, что полон клинков, самых лучших клинков. Мир, что был создан идеалами одного человека, волей его сына и утопией, куда после смерти отправляется Король. Это…

[**Unlimited** **Blade** **Works**]

Я снова потеряла сознание.

* * *

**Это лишь начало. Если будут положительные отзывы я продолжу сей рассказ.**


End file.
